Calliope Lucciano
Calliope Lucciano 'is a Lebanese-born Italian assassin and a member of the Order of the Assembly. She is one of the Assembly's deadliest assassins. She is the only female playable character in the campaign storyline. Biography Not much is known about Calliope's early life, but she claims that she had a rough childhood. What is true about her, however, is that at some point she joined the Order of the Assembly, having felt "called" to participate in a religious war against the evil society. Gang Wars: The Game Calliope first meets Emmett Mack and Marcus Seal in the video game Gang Wars: The Game. Initially hostile to the two boys, she eventually warms up to them and becomes an ally. She partners up with Emmett and Marcus on multiple occasions throughout the campaign against the Italian Mafia. She is the playable character throughout Act III of the campaign of Gang Wars: The Game. She is also a playable character in Free Roam. Personal details Personality She is not very social, but this has changed since meeting Emmett and Marcus. She has grown to care about her friends, displayed by the bond she has with colleague Clifton Hinkle. She grows to treat Emmett and Marcus as family by the end of Gang Wars. Gameplay In the campaign, she is the fastest out of all the playable characters. She has two special abiltiies that the player can use when playing as her in either Free Roam or the campaign: the Axe Kick, and the Back Kick. The Axe Kick is used whenever Calliope blinds an enemy with a flash grenade or shoots an armored enemy in the head. This move sees Calliope lifting her leg up above her head and bringing it down on an enemy, crushing their skull. The Back Kick move sees Calliope executing a Back Kick to a stunned enemy that will knock them onto their back. It will also knock surrounding enemies backwards. As an NPC, Calliope's specialty is supplying the player with ammunition. Trivia *She is a polyglot: she speaks Italian and Arabic, in addition to English, French, German, and Russian. Quotes Combat *"SHIT!"''- If an enemy ambushes her in combat or if she is hit *''"Stay away from me!"''- Random chatter *''"Don't come any closer!"''- Random chatter *''"Don't you dare!"''- Random chatter *''"You shouldn't have done that."''- Taunting an enemy *''"Ti sei perso, stupido!/You missed, you fool!"-''Taunting an enemy *''"Colpiscimi ancora, ti sfido!/Hit me again, I dare you!"''-Taunting an enemy *''"I need cover!"'' *''"Flush them out!"'' *''"Cover me!"'' *''"Fiancheggiarli da destra/Flank them from the right!"'' *''"Fianchi loro da sinistra/Flank them from the left!"'' *''"Abbiamo perso un uomo!/We lost a man!"''-Upon seeing a dead teammate *''"Cecchino! Scendere!/Sniper! Get down!"''-Upon seeing a sniper *''"You're getting shot up!"''- If she witnesses the player getting shot at by multiple enemies *''"Dannazione, la mia arma è asciutta! Ricaricamento!/Damn it, my weapon is dry! Reloading!"''-Reloading *''"No rounds! Reloading!"''-When her weapon runs dry *''"I need ammo! NOW!"''- When her weapon runs dry *''"I'm out! Reloading!"''-When his weapon runs dry *''"Hey, are you trying to shoot me?!"''-If accidentally shot by the player *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Эй, идиоты, ловите! - "Ey, idioty, lovite!" / "Hey, you idiots, catch!" *Лучше ты, чем я! - "Luchshe ty, chem ya!" / "Better you than me!" *Сшибите им головы! - "Shibite im golovy!" / "Shoot their heads off!" *Напугайте этих трусов мощным огнём! - "Napugaite etih trusov moschnym ognyom!" / "Scare these cowards with heavy fire!" *Пошли! - ""Pashli!"" / "Go!" *Они пытаются обойти нас с фланга! - "Oni pytayutsya oboiti nas s flanga!" / "They're trying to flank us!" *Убить всех! - "Ubit' vseh!" / "Kill them all!" *Врач! Нам нужен врач! - "Vrach! Nam nuzhen vrach!" / "Medic! We need a medic!" *С дороги, мать вашу! ''- "S dorogi, mat' vashu!" / "Out of the way, god damn it!" *"''Recharge!" — Reloading! *"Je place du C4!" — Placing C4! *"Je pose une mine!" — Placing mine (claymore)! *"Cible neutralisée!" — Target neutralized! *"Ennemi abattu!" — Enemy gunned down! *"Tango abattu!" — Tango gunned down! *"Génial!" — Awesome! *"Attention! Une roquette!" — Rocket! Watch out! Driving *''"What? You didn't see me?"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"You should keep your eyes open, idiot!"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"Are they trying to get hit?"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"What's wrong with you?"''- If the player hits a pedestrian while driving *''"Bastardo! Stai attento o ucciderai qualcuno!/Bastard! Be careful or you will kill someone!"''- If the player hits a pedestrian while driving *''"You should have moved, fool!"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"Slow down, will 'ya?"''- If the player attacks other vehicles with his/her car *''"Look where you're going, you maniac!"''- If the player drives recklessly while she is a passenger *''"Breathe, mio amico, breathe, okay?"''- If the player drives recklessly while she is a passenger *''"I think you're doing this on purpose!"-If the player drives recklessly while she is a passenger *"Ugh, I '''knew I should've driven."''-If the player drives recklessly while she is a passenger *''"You idiot!"''- If the player crashes the car while driving (also said if the player hits another vehicle while she is a passenger) *''"They trying to get hit?"''- If she runs over pedestrians while driving *''"Queste persone!/These people!"''- If she runs over pedestrians while driving (Also said if she hits another car while driving) *"Come ti piace, idioti?/How do you like that, idiots?"- Said if the player kills enemy combatants with a vehicle (also said if the player attacks enemies with the car while driving) *''"Bring it to them!"''- If the player attacks enemies with the car while driving *''"You can drive."''- To her partner if the player lets his partner drive *''"Can you drive to this place?"''- To her partner if the player lets his partner drives *''"You're behind the wheel!"''- To her partner if the player lets his partner drive *''"You drive. I need to go over the evidence."''- To her partner if the player lets his partner drive *''"You're a goddamn menace!"''- To the player if he/she destroys property with a vehicle while she is a passenger *''"الله أكبر!/Allahu Akbar!/Allah is the Greatest!"''- If the player attacks an enemy with his/her vehicle while she is a passenger (also said if the player kills an enemy in front of her or if she's driving and she rams a barricade) *''"You earned it, sucker!"''- If the player runs over an enemy combatant with his car *''"Way to improvise, dude!"''- If the player runs over an enemy combatant with his car *''"Damn, he felt that!"''- If the player runs over an enemy combatant with his car *''"What's wrong with you?"''- If the player hits a pedestrian while driving *''"Bastardo! Stai attento o ucciderai qualcuno!/Bastard! Be careful or you will kill someone!"''- If the player hits a pedestrian while driving *''"You should have moved, fool!"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"Slow down, will 'ya?"''- If the player attacks other vehicles with his/her car *''"Look where you're going, you maniac!"''- If the player drives recklessly while she is a passenger *''"Breathe, mio amico, breathe, okay?"''- If the player drives recklessly while she is a passenger *''"I think you're doing this on purpose!"-If the player drives recklessly while she is a passenger *"Ugh, I knew I should've driven."''-If the player drives recklessly while she is a passenger *''"You idiot!"''- If the player crashes the car while driving (also said if the player hits another vehicle while she is a passenger) NPC quotes *''"What are we doing here?"''- If the player idles *''"What the hell are we waiting for?"''- If the player idles *''"Wake up, dolcezza, we have things to take care of."''- If the player idles *''"What are we waiting for?"'' -If the player idles *''"Mi sembri imbarazzato a fissarmi in quel modo, tesoro./You look awkward staring at me like that, honey."- If the player stares at Calliope while idle *"''Come ti piace, idioti?/How do you like that, idiots?"- Said if the player kills enemy combatants with a vehicle (also said if the player attacks enemies with the car while driving) *''"Bring it to them!"''- If the player attacks enemies with the car while driving *''"Ragazzo, cosa stai facendo?/Boy, what are you doing?"''- If the player attacks a pedestrian *''"Have you lost your mind?"''- If the player attacks a pedestrian *''"Hai perso la testa!/You have lost your mind!"''- If the player attacks a pedestrian *''"I think your parents told you not to do that."''- If the player attacks a female civilian *''"What did the girl ever do to you, fool?"''- If the player attacks a female civilian *''"Cut it out!"''- If the player attacks a civilian *''"NOOO!"''- If the player shoots at civilians *''"Oh, God, you're hurt! Let me help you!"''- Said while healing the player (also said to civilians if there are civilians that are injured). *''"Marcus!"''- If the player dies as Marcus either during campaign or free roam *''"Emmett! NOOO!"''- If the player dies as Emmett either during campaign or free roam. *''"NOOOO!"''- If the player dies as either Marcus or Emmett either during the campaign or free roam. Category:Characters Category:Gang Wars characters